Fairy Tale
by Trella Marie
Summary: Courtney's life is like a fairy tale. She's rich, on the path to be a District Attorney like her father, and about to get married to the police chief's son. But what happens when her fiances twin brother gets out of prison and starts flirting with her? DxC, rated T just to be safe, and Total Drama never happened. First Total Drama fic, first fanfic I'm sharing with other people.
1. The Arrival

**A/N: Hey, so this is my first Total Drama fan fiction, and first fan fiction I've actually shared with other people. I've been reading a lot of DuncanxCourtney lately, and when this idea popped into my head I decided to write it! I hope you like it!**

Courtney woke up, the morning sun shining through the window. She looked down at the large diamond ring on her left ring finger. _Two more weeks_, she thought. _Two weeks until the wedding, then next month I start law school._

A knock on her door stopped her thoughts, and she looked up to see her fiancé walking through the door. He had neat black hair, pale skin, and beautiful blue eyes, and was wearing his police uniform. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to the mocha haired girl.

"How's my wife-to-be today?" he asked. Courtney smiled.

"I'm fine Darren," she responded. The police chief's son leaned forward and gave Courtney a peck on the lips.

"Well, I really have to leave for work now," Darren said, getting up off the bed and heading towards the door. He stopped in the doorway and turned back. "Hey Court?"

"Yeah sweetie?" Courtney asked with a smile.

"Could you go grocery shopping today? We're running low on milk." Courtney's heart sunk a little on the inside, though she remained unchanged on the outside.

"Sure," she got out weakly. Darren smiled before leaving.

"What's the big deal Court? So he asked you to get some groceries. It's not like you're overly busy," Bridgette, Courtney's best friend since middle school began. "I mean, you don't start law school for another month, and both your and Darren's moms are taking care of all the wedding stuff."

"I know. But I just hoped that maybe he would do something romantic for once," Courtney complained. "I swear sometimes he doesn't have a romantic bone in his body."

"Hey, you're the one who fell in love with him," the blonde surfer girl joked. Courtney's face remained unchanged. "You _do_ love him, right?"

"What? Of course! Why else would I be marrying him?" Courtney exclaimed.

"Right. Of course," Bridgette replied doubtfully.

"Darren! Courtney! I was beginning to think you weren't coming!" Darren's mother exclaimed, hugging the engaged couple. They all walked through the foyer and into the kitchen, where the rest their parents were located. Darren's father smiled at the two.

"There they are! Why so late?" he asked.

"Courtney came home late from the grocery store. Then it took her a while to get ready," Darren explained. Courtney shot him a look. They both knew the real reason was that Darren had stopped to have a conversation with the woman in the condo next door, Heather.

"That's our Courtney!" her father said. Before she had a chance to defend herself, her mother spoke.

"Just as long as she doesn't do that at the wedding!" her mother joked. The adults all chuckled.

"Okay, well that's enough of that. It's time for dinner," Darren's mother stated. "Sweetie, will you go get the boys?" she instructed her husband. The police chief nodded and left for a minute as the rest of the group moved to the dining room. Mr. Jones returned a minute later with Darren's younger brothers, both with their fathers blue eyes, but their mother's blonde hair. They took their seats at the large table and began to dish out their food. They all sat and ate their meals, Chicken Parmesan with linguini. The conversation was light, mainly talking about the wedding, Darren's work, Mr. Jones's work, and Courtney's father's work as the District Attorney. Courtney just sat, pretending to be interested in the conversation, and being sure to nod or laugh when everyone else was. She didn't particularly care to hear about low speed chases, the number of junkies arrested, or the lack of people wanting to intern at her fathers office.

Courtney's attention was finally caught when Mrs. Jones spoke her name.

"Hm?" Courtney asked, hoping no one noticed that she wasn't paying attention.

"I said, what are you planning on doing after law school?" the blonde woman repeated.

"Well, I plan to-"

"She's going to come work in my office," her father announced, cutting Courtney off. Courtney sighed, as the others continued their conversation about how they wanted her future to go. Just as her mother brought up the topic of children, they all heard the front door open and slam shut. Everyone froze.

"Hey, anyone home?" a man's voice shouted. Courtney noticed the voice sounded quite a bit like both Darren and his father. Just as she came to that realization, she looked to see the entire Jones family was sitting with shocked and slightly scared looks on their faces. "I said, is anyone- oh." In the doorway to the dining room stood a man who bore a striking resemblance to Darren. If Courtney didn't know better, she'd say they were twins. He had the same facial features, pale skin, black hair, even the same build as Darren. Only the strange man had his black hair gelled into a small, green mohawk. The man was dressed in baggy denim jeans, a black t-shirt with a skull on it, and red converse. His punk look was completed with multiple piercings. The last trait that caught the mocha-haired girls eye was that he had the same blue eyes that the rest of the Jones' had, only to Courtney, his seemed more amazing.

"What, no 'hello' for your first born son?" the stranger said sarcastically, breaking the awkward silence. _First born son?_ Courtney thought,_ I thought Darren was the oldest…._

"Why would I say 'hello' to a _felon_?" Mr. Jones growled, giving the stranger the death glare. The stranger rolled his eyes, before they landed upon Courtney. He looked intrigued, and then gave her a smirk that made her tan skin blush uncontrollably.

"Who's the Princess here?" he said, eyes still on Courtney.

"That's my daughter!" Courtney's father growled. The stranger's eyes moved over to the middle aged man in the preppy clothes.

"Aren't you the jack*ss D.A. that gave me my sentence?" the punk said, before he found his eyes moving back to Courtney.

"Duncan, get out of this house _now_!" Mr. Jones exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table as he stood. _Duncan…_ Courtney thought, still blushing as the punk's eyes still remained on her. "You're not welcome here any more," the police chief continued. "And get your eyes off of Darren's fiancé!" The punk twitched ever so slightly, before letting a small laugh out.

"Darren's fiancé? No, really," Duncan laughed. Mr. Jones let out a growl.

"Duncan, honey, you really should leave for now. We can sit down and discuss this when we don't have guests," Mrs. Jones said softly.

"I thought they were going to be part of our family," Duncan replied sarcastically, his eyes still remaining on Courtney.

"Duncan…."

"Pft, fine," Duncan accepted, rolling his eyes. He picked up a backpack off of the ground, and turned back to Courtney. "See you around, Princess."

**A/N: I know, it kind of sucks. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I tried to keep them in character. Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! R&R please!**


	2. Explaining

**A/N: First off, I'd like to thank those of you who left reviews! They made my day:) As you may have noticed, some other Total Drama names have been said. There will be more! So keep an eye out for them! Anyways, I hope you like this next chapter!**

Courtney walked around the grocery store; looking at the list Darren had given her. It was the third time this week he had sent her to the store, each time with new, random items. However, the mocha-haired woman's mind was on one thing and one thing only- Duncan. It had been six days since the incident at the Jones residence, and Courtney didn't know any more about the punk than she had when she left dinner that night. She had asked Darren on the way home, but her fiancé snapped at her to never even mention him again. Though he had gone back to his parents' house twice, both times returning home silent and angry. He couldn't even be bothered to give his wife-to-be any attention whatsoever.

Darren's silence about Duncan was driving Courtney crazy. She thought up hundreds, if not _thousands_ of ideas about who the mystery punk was or what his past was. _I only know four things about him; his name is Duncan, he looks and sounds exactly like Darren, he claims to be the Jones' first son, and he was apparently in prison for something…._

"Courtney!" a voice yelled, causing Courtney to drop her list and turn around quickly. She turned back to see Heather, the woman who lived in the condominium next door to her and Darren. Heather was tall, with dark black hair and cold eyes to match. Her skin was the opposite, so pale she was practically a ghost. She was wearing a typical outfit for herself, a red halter-top with khaki green short-shorts and a pair of wedges. She was standing there with a snotty glare on her face, her arms crossed tight against her chest, and a plastic bag with a few groceries in her hand.

"What do you want Heather?" Courtney asked, returning the look she was being given, showing a glimpse of her hatred for the woman. Darren showed more interest in her than he did his fiancé. She even caught him talking with Heather for about twenty minutes the other night, more than he had talked to Courtney all week.

"You've been wandering around the store staring at that paper in your hand like an idiot for half an hour. One of the cashiers sent me to ask what was wrong with you," Heather explained, still glaring at the woman.

"I'm fine. Just… thinking." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Whatever!" Heather snapped, turning and walking away. She stopped for a moment, and tilted her head back towards the mocha haired woman. "Oh, and has everything been resolved with the whole 'Duncan' scenario? Darren was pretty freaked out about that last night."

Courtney's jaw dropped. The anger built up in her, and was apparent on her face. She dropped her list into the cart, and charged out of the store, past Heather, even leaving the empty shopping cart in the middle of the isle. She got into her car, and drove a bit recklessly back to her condominium. _He flipped when I asked about Duncan, but has no problem explaining it all to the woman next door! Oh, he is going to get it!_ Courtney pulled into her parking garage, went straight to her condominium, and barged in, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Darren! Get your ass over here right now!" Courtney yelled, knowing that he was probably in his room.

"Whoa, chill Princess," a voice said from the living room to her right. Courtney turned quickly to see Duncan lying sloppily on the neat white sofa, eying the woman before him. Her anger suddenly disappeared, as she and the punk before her became the only two people in the world. Her face started to blush again, both from embarrassment and from the way Duncan was looking at her, a devilish smirk on his handsome face.

"D-duncan?" Courtney managed to stutter out.

"The one and only."

"W-what are you doing here?" Duncan fixed his position on the couch so his legs were crossed, as he slouched over, resting his forearms on his knees.

"Well, since I'm to broke to find a hotel, and my old man's one smart remark from killing me with his bare hands, my mom convinced Darren to have me stay with the two of you," the punk explained. Courtney took a moment to process everything, then nodded and smiled. Duncan looked up and down her body, smiling, before breaking the silence, "So, exactly how often do you walk around here naked?"

"Ugh, you Ogre!" Courtney scoffed, a bit of her anger returning. She stomped off into the kitchen, only to bump into Darren.

"Courtney! Look, I need to talk to you. You see, Duncan's going to be staying with us because-"

"Yeah, he already explained," Courtney snapped, cutting off her fiancé.

"Oh, okay… well, you don't mind do you? I mean, he'll just sleep on the sofa, and he can use the shower in my bathroom. And I swear, it'll only be for a little while," Darren explained.

"Yeah, whatever," Courtney sighed. Darren gave a half-hearted smile. "But," Courtney started, causing Darren's smile to vanish, "I want you to explain to me what this whole 'Duncan' thing is all about!" Darren sighed.

"Look, I just really don't like talking about it. It's a family issue," Darren explained. He started to walk past her. "Anyways, I have to go to work early tonight, and probably won't be home until late. See you tomorrow." Darren gave her a small smile and pecked her on the cheek before leaving. Courtney stood there, totally still. _He'll tell that slut Heather what's going on, but refuses to tell me? Last I checked she wasn't family!_ Courtney heard the front door open, and heard Darren say something….

"Heather! What's up?" Darren started, before closing the door.

Courtney broke down.

The mocha-haired woman ran to her room as fast as she could, ignoring the punk on her sofa. She slammed the door behind her and then plopped onto her bed as tears began pouring out of her face and into her pillow. She didn't even care that her running mascara was going to stain the soft white pillow. She didn't even notice when the door opened, and someone sat down beside her and placed their hand on her lower back….

"Princess?"

Courtney turned slowly to see Duncan sitting there, a sympathetic look on his face. He looked as if it pained him to see her like this. He forced a sympathetic smile onto his face as he put his other hand to her tan face, wiping away some of her tears with his thumb.

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked.

Courtney's felt like flying. Darren never asked about her feelings. He just went straight to the "feel better" part. She smiled a little and sighed.

"Every time I ask Darren about you, he refuses to tell me," Courtney began. "Then I find out that he's giving every detail to the bimbo next door! It's as if he cares about her more than me! I mean, we're supposed to get married in a few weeks! My parents put five million dollars into my account for us to start off! I do everything he asks me to do, but he can't even be bothered to give me the time of day! I feel like he doesn't even love me, and it makes me wonder how I feel about him, and if I'm making the right choice with all of this…. And the only person I can talk to about this is my best friend Bridgette but she's so carefree most of the time! I mean, she's living with her boyfriend Geoff and they're just so happy together! She doesn't even have to think about if she loves him, she just knows it! But I have to sit here telling someone I barely know about all of my feelings and whether or not I actually love the man I'm marrying in eight days!"

Duncan was silent a moment, analyzing the last of what the sobbing girl had said, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Darren and I are twins," the punk began. "I was born a few minutes before him, of course though. He was a total suck-up to our dad when we were growing up, so he was always the favorite.

"I was always acting up, and even landed in juvie when I was fourteen. I went back a couple more times, and my old man started resenting me more and more. Finally when I was nineteen, I was arrested for being the get-away driver in a convenience store robbery. Your old man was the one who sentenced me to five years in prison. I got out last week though for good behavior."

Courtney looked at Duncan, her tears ceased.

"Why did you tell me all that?"

"You said you wanted to know, but Darren wouldn't tell you. I figured you'd stop crying this way." Courtney smiled, causing the punk to mirror her. He stood up and walked towards the door, put paused and looked back. "So, Princess, want me to order a pizza?"

Courtney nodded and Duncan took another step before Courtney spoke up again.

"Do you even know my real name?" Duncan grinned.

"Nope. _Princess._"

**A/N: So… yeah. I know Duncan got a bit sappy there for a moment, but Courtney was crying! And yes, every chapter will end with Duncan calling Courtney "Princess". I have to get the whole fairy tale thing in there some how! Anyways, R&R!**


	3. The Truth

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is super short! But it kind of popped into my head right after I published the second chapter, so I whipped this up real quick! I hope you like it!**

"Wait a second, you auditioned for Total Drama Island?" Courtney exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I couldn't go 'cause I ended up in juvie before the show started, why?" Duncan asked, taking another bite out of his pizza.

"I auditioned too! But my parents flipped when they found out and wouldn't let me go!" Courtney said, placing another slice of pizza on her plate.

"Wait, a Princess like you auditioned for a reality show?" Duncan laughed.

"I figured I could win. I mean, I _was_ a-"

"C.I.T.?" Duncan finished for her.

"Exactly. I totally could have beat that big guy that kept farting!" Courtney said in her usual stuck-up tone. The two had spent the past six hours telling each other about their lives. Their completely opposite lives. Courtney was a prim and proper girl raised to strive for success. Duncan was a punk boy who was always getting into trouble. Courtney was going to be a lawyer. Duncan was going to need one.

Darren opened the door, and looked to see his twin and his fiancé on the sofa, both turned towards him as if everything was normal. Darren gave them both an utterly confused looked.

"What's going on here?" he asked, dropping his keys and wallet onto the counter.

"Just getting to know my house guest and soon to be brother-in-law," Courtney replied simply. "Is that a problem?" Darren looked to his brother with a slight glare.

"Of course not," Darren hissed out, still glaring at his brother, who was expressing an un-intimidated look. Darren looked back to his fiancé for a moment. "Court, don't forget that we're meeting up with you're mom tomorrow morning to finalize all the wedding stuff. You should probably get to sleep now so that you're nice and refreshed." Courtney nodded, and said night to Duncan before standing up. She started to walk off, but Darren grabbed her waist and pulled her in, giving her a deep, passionate kiss. Duncan clenched his teeth. Courtney pulled away sooner than Darren had planned, and walked away, glancing back at Duncan before disappearing out of sight.

"What the hell are you doing?" Darren spat out as soon as he was sure Courtney was out of range.

"Pft, I don't know what you're talking about," Duncan replied as he stretched out onto the couch.

"Look, just leave Courtney alone. She's _my_ fiancé," Darren ordered. Duncan scoffed.

"Do you actually love her, or are you just marrying her to make mom and dad happy?" Duncan asked, crossing his arms behind his head. Darren stood, silent and wide eyed. Duncan scoffed once more and rolled his eyes. "That's what I figured." Darren stomped away into his bedroom, and slammed the door shut.

**A/N: So… yeah. Review please!**


	4. Wanting

**A/N: Hey! So here's another chapter. Not quite sure how I feel about it. Hope you enjoy though!**

**Also, before I forget again; No, I do not own anything Total Drama. If I did, Duncan and Courtney never would've broken up and Gwuncan NEVER would have happened.**

Duncan didn't sleep at all that night. He couldn't help but feel bad for Courtney. _Poor girl_, he thought,_ she's about to get married to my preppy jerk of a brother. He doesn't even love her! And she's not even sure she loves him… why the hell are they together? Princess deserves someone better than him. _Duncan began to think more and more about Courtney. She hadn't left his mind since the moment he had laid his eyes on her. _Last night was awesome. I was able to talk with her for hours. Of course she's so uptight it's like she has a pole up her butt. And every time I hit on her she calls me "ogre" or "neanderthal". She could at least try to make it less obvious that she wants me…._

Duncan heard something come from Darren's room. The punk looked to the clock next to him and saw that it was already seven thirty in the morning. He sighed and decided to get up, and walked over into the kitchen. He rummaged through the fridge and the pantry, and settled on a bowl of cereal. He went through the cupboards and the drawers to find a bowl and spoon, and then sat down at the table and fixed his meal. Within a few minutes, Courtney walked in, already dressed in a sundress and cardigan, with her hair neatly straightened and her make-up already done.

"I see you got all dressed up," Courtney remarked, eyeing up and down Duncan's body, which was only covered by a pair of boxers.

"Well we don't all dress like princesses, _Princess_" Duncan retorted, his eyes still on her.

"I've been up all night. I couldn't sleep," she replied, grabbing herself a bowl and spoon and then taking a seat next to Duncan. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and started eating.

"So, I hear your name is Courtney," Duncan stated, breaking the silence. Courtney giggled, and nodded as she swallowed her mouthful of cereal.

"Courtney Masters," she said with a smile. "Soon to be Courtney Jones," she added, a less enthusiastic smile replacing the former one. Duncan caught this and his heart sank a little on the inside. He opened his mouth to speak, but Darren walked in.

The cop looked between the two, the same surprised look with a bit of anger that he had when he had gotten home the previous night. He got his own dishes and took a seat next to Courtney. The group sat in silence, both Duncan and Courtney wishing Darren hadn't come in so that they could have a conversation.

As they all finished their cereal and Courtney took all of the dishes to the sink to wash them, and Darren stood up, wiping his mouth on a napkin.

"We better leave soon. You know how your mother gets when we're late," Darren stated, reaching for his keys and wallet. As he grabbed his wallet, he opened it up and looked inside to count his money. Duncan shot him a dirty look, which Darren returned. Suddenly, a devilish smirk appeared on Duncan's face. Darren grew nervous, but tried not to let it show.

"So, how come you guys sleep in separate rooms?" the punk asked. Darren looked confused. Courtney finished washing the dishes, and turned around.

"Because we're not married yet," the mocha haired woman stated as she started putting the newly cleaned dishes away. Duncan's smirk grew even more mischievous.

"What is Darren scared of losing his virginity a _second_ time before marriage?" the punk stated as he sat back to watch. Courtney whipped around towards Darren, a formidable glare across her face. Darren swore that her onyx eyes foretold death.

"_Second_ time?" she snapped. Darren's skin grew even paler than normal, terrified of what the woman was going to do to him.

"I-i don't know w-what he's talking about! I s-swear!" the cop stuttered out. Courtney glared at him. Out of nowhere he started to spew everything. "Okay, I did it with this girl named Lindsay who went to our high school but told her my name was Duncan so when she came back for her bra she said she had done it with Duncan and he got grounded for two months!"

Courtney was still fixated on her fiancé, angrier than she had ever been. Duncan watched, trying not to laugh.

"And you waited until now to tell me this WHY?" she yelled. Darren was silent for a moment, and then just shrugged his shoulders. Courtney flipped, throwing the newly cleaned bowl in her hands in her fiancés direction. He dodged it, and it smashed against the wall. She opened the drawer closest to her, and began throwing the utensils inside. Darren dodged a few, before she started throwing multiple at once, at which point her fiancé just turned and allowed the utensils to hit his back. When Courtney picked up a steak knife, Duncan decided to intervene before a call to 911 was needed. He grabbed Courtney's wrist and pulled the knife away from her. He put his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes. She sighed, sat down, crossing both her arms and legs.

"Darren, start explaining!" she ordered. The cop turned back to his fiancé, and slowly took the seat across from her.

"Okay," he said calmly, before turning to Duncan angrily. "But not until after _he _leaves."

Duncan rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Fine. But don't come running to me when she starts throwing knifes again," the punk said sarcastically, before leaving.

Duncan returned back to the condo after taking an hour-long walk. As always, the one thing on his mind was Courtney. He opened the door to the condominium, and found it to be completely empty. The punk decided to take a shower while it was open. His mind went straight back to his love. He felt a little bad about was he had done earlier. _Damn… I want them to break up. I want Courtney to myself. But do I really want to put her through that? Then again she's miserable with Darren. But her life will turn completely upside down if they break up? Ugh! Why couldn't I have just not been in prison so that _I_ could have been the one to meet her first, and date her, and then be getting married to her in a week! _

When Duncan got out of the shower, he got dressed and checked the time. _Sh*t. Two hours? What am I, a girl?_ He walked into the living room, and found Courtney there, reading some book Duncan saw as too thick to ever consider reading. The mocha-haired woman looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey," she said simply.

"Hey Princess," he said as he plopped down onto the couch next to her. "How'd everything go with Darren?"

"Fine I guess. He gave some crap excuse about how he just wanted me to 'feel more special'," she explained with a sigh. "I forgave him mainly because we were running late."

"Right, you had to meet with your moms about the wedding."

"Yup. And everything is finalized," she stated unenthusiastically. Duncan's heart sunk a bit. He couldn't stand it any more. He wanted her. He wanted his Princess.

**A/N: So… yeah. I feel like that was a bit much. Was it? Review please!**


	5. Kiss

**A/N: Okay, first I'd like to give a big thank you to all of you who have been reading and reviewing this story! The reviews really do make my day!**

**Also, I'm sorry to say this, but there's only going to be a few more chapters of this. As in three. Counting this one. I might do a one-shot sequel some day, but that's it. I hope you guys enjoy these last few chapters though!**

**And again, I don't own Total Drama :P**

Courtney watched the punk in front of her. Her heart hurt slightly knowing that she could never be with him. No matter how much she loved him.

Darren was gone, at work for his last day before two weeks off. It was the day before the wedding, and with each day Courtney became more and more nervous. She knew it wasn't normal cold feet though. She didn't want to marry Darren; she wanted to marry Duncan.

The punk tried not to look at the love of his life right next to him. He knew he couldn't have her, and it hurt so much.

"So Princess," Duncan said, breaking the silence.

"Quit calling me Princess!" Courtney snapped. Duncan smirked.

"Anyways, since Darren doesn't want me going to the wedding-"

"Wait, what?" Courtney exclaimed.

"I don't know, he just doesn't want me there. He still doesn't like me," Duncan said coolly. Though in all honesty, he didn't want to go. It would be too hard watching the woman he loved marry his own twin brother. "Anyways, is there any chance I might get to see your dress? I know you have it in your closet."

Courtney blushed, and nodded, getting up and walking off to her bedroom. Duncan followed her, more nervous than he had ever been. He thought that maybe, if he just got a glimpse of her in a wedding dress, pretend for a moment that it was him that she was marrying, he could be a little happier. The punk waited on her bed while Courtney was in her closet. A few minutes later, she came back out.

"Well, what do you think?" she managed to get out. Duncan's jaw dropped. The gown was gorgeous; as white as snow, strapless to show off her beautifully tan arms and chest, with a puffy white skirt that gently graced the floor as she walked. Around her abdomen was a brown sash that matched her hair perfectly, the shine one it even matching her highlights.

Duncan couldn't control himself. He stood up, and walked slowly over to Courtney. She backed up slightly as he neared her, until she was stuck against the wall. Duncan got close- _very_ close. He grabbed her hands, their fingers intertwining. Courtney's body was firmly held between the wall and Duncan's torso. Both could barely breathe.

"Duncan…" the mocha haired woman whispered, lips trembling.

"If you want me to stop, say so," the punk said softly. Courtney was silent, causing Duncan to smirk. Courtney felt his lips gently grace against hers, before pushing hard into them.

Sparks flew.

Courtney felt more compassion and love in that one simple kiss than every kiss Darren had ever given her combined. The two enjoyed that one kiss more than anything else in their entire lives. They didn't want it to ever end….

But they weren't so lucky. Hands gripped around Duncan's next as he was thrown away from his love. Courtney's eyes shot open to see Darren beating on his twin brother. It wasn't long before Duncan began to fight back, harder.

"Dammit Darren, stop before I kill you!" Duncan yelled.

"You asshole! Stay away from her!" Darren started. He continued to scream profanities as the fight continued. Courtney watched for a minute, unsure of what to do. When she saw Darren punch the side of Duncan's throat, she grew worried for her love and ran to break it up. She started to try and tear them apart, with little luck. Darren raised his fist back, preparing for a strong punch, the mocha haired woman jumped in front of Duncan to protect him. The cop's punch landed hard into Courtney's abdomen. She flew backwards, as Duncan caught her in his arms.

"Princess- er, Courtney! Are you okay?" the punk exclaimed with worry. The mocha haired girl coughed before speaking.

"I-i'm fine," she managed to get out. Darren watched for a moment, before reaching out and tearing his fiancé from his twin's arms.

"Get away from her!" Darren yelled. "That's it, I want you out of here! I never want to see you again!"

Duncan stared at the angry cop for a moment before scoffing and leaving. He went into the living room and started to gather his things, worried that he might never see his Princess again.


	6. Leaving

**A/N: Okay, this is going to be a long chapter. But good, I promise. **

**Second to last chapter!**

**And again, I don't own Total Drama.**

Courtney watched the punk as he packed the last of his things into his backpack. Darren had gone to take a quick shower before Duncan left. Her love didn't even realize she was watching her. When he finished packing and turned, he saw her, and gave a pained look.

"Hey," the mocha haired woman managed to say.

"Hey," Duncan replied.

"Where are you going to go?" Courtney asked, trying to be quiet so as to make sure Darren didn't hear.

"I'm going to take a train to Toronto. My friend Gwen lives out there with her boyfriend Trent. I figure I'll crash with them for a few weeks, then try to find a more permanent place to stay," Duncan explained, leaning against the door. They were silent for a moment.

"I don't want you to leave," Courtney admitted, breaking the silence.

"It doesn't matter. You're marrying Darren tomorrow, and he doesn't want me here. You want to make him happy on his wedding day after all," Duncan stated.

"Duncan, you know that I don't really want to-"

"Stop." Courtney gave the punk a confused look.

"Duncan…."

"No." Duncan turned and opened the door. "Goodbye Princess."

Courtney's heart sunk, and tears began to stream out of her eyes as she watched the door shut. Duncan hesitated on the other side; chin trembling as he fought back the tears. Though a few still managed to find their way out….

The rain outside began to fall from the dark gray clouds. Courtney had never felt so terrible. She couldn't stand watching the love of her life walk away from her. She couldn't marry a man that she didn't love and he didn't love her back. She didn't care if her family and friends would never speak to her again. She wanted Duncan.

Courtney knew what she had to do.

When Darren walked into the kitchen to find Courtney sitting there, looking at her computer.

"Hey," Darren stated. Courtney just gave him a half-hearted smile. "Duncan gone?" The mocha haired woman just nodded. Darren sighed before continuing. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Duncan's seriously messed up. He just enjoys screwing with people." Courtney didn't even look up. She clenched her teeth, wanting to punch the man before her for insulting her love. Though she remained still. "Anyways, do you want me to order a pizza for dinner?" Courtney smiled slightly and took her chance.

"Actually, you know that Italian restaurant I like?" she said sweetly.

"Yeah, I know the one. But they don't deliver," Darren replied, slightly suspicious.

"Maybe you could go pick some up?" Courtney asked.

"It's a forty-five minute drive just to get there though!" Darren exclaimed.

"Please! After the day I've had, I could really use some food from my favorite restaurant!" the mocha haired woman begged. Darren smiled and accepted. He grabbed his keys and walked out of the condominium. Before he closed the door, he exclaimed something:

"Heather! Wait up!" Courtney rolled her eyes, and went to set her plan in motion.

Darren returned home two hours later. He walked in and went straight to the kitchen and removed his drenched coat. _Stupid rain_, he thought.

"Courtney, I'm home!" he shouted. There was no response. The cop looked around, and found an envelope on the counter with his name on it. He opened it up, and took out the letter inside.

_Dear Darren,_

Duncan was standing on the platform at the train station, hoodie over his head to keep him dry from the pouring rain, without success.

_It's time we face the facts,_

Courtney got out of her car and ran out into the rain.

_We're not meant to be together._

"Duncan!" the punk heard. He shook it off, figuring it was just his hopeful heart and imagination torturing him.

_You don't love me. If anything, you love that Heather girl next door._

"Duncan!" Courtney yelled once more.

_And I don't love you. I love Duncan._

The punk turned to see a soaked Courtney standing there, grinning with happiness.

_And I'm going to be with him._

"Princess?"

_Don't bother chasing me. You know it's what we both want._

"What are you doing here?" Duncan asked, not entirely sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"I left Darren."

_Tell my parents that I love them and that I'm sorry._

"How do you expect to last like this? Are you forgetting I'm broke?" Duncan asked.

"You're forgetting about my parents' wedding present to me."

_And that they're still out five million._

"My car is out front with all of my stuff, ready to drive us anywhere. I hope that train ticket didn't cost too much," Courtney added, still smiling. Duncan laughed.

"It's okay. I stole the money form Darren's wallet."

_I'm sure you'll find someone someday, but for now I've found my on true love and I'm going to be with him._

Duncan and Courtney climbed into the car, finally out of the rain.

"Where too?" Courtney asked as she turned her keys in the ignition.

_Goodbye, Darren._

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you."

Darren looked into the envelope, and found Courtney's engagement ring.

The two began to drive off, headed nowhere.

Duncan turned to Courtney, and grabbed her hand.

"I love you Duncan," she said sweetly, relieved to have finally gotten that out of her.

"I love you too, Princess."


	7. Happily Ever After

**A/N: Final chapter! I want to thank every one of you who have been reading and leaving such nice reviews! They really do make my day! Anyways, I hope you like this ending! There will be lots of mentions of other Total Drama people! Can you find them all?**

~Eight Years Later~

"Miss, can I have some more coffee?" Darren asked, slightly irritated. He was sitting in a diner in Boston, reviewing his case files before heading back home. The girl before him with tan skin, and black and purple hair was completely consumed with the gossip magazine before her.

"Sierra!" a muscular teenager hissed, from behind her. He turned to Darren. "I'm sorry sir. I'll get your coffee."

"Thank you, uh… DJ," Darren stated, reading the name on his nametag. He noticed the article the lazy waitress was reading was about reality show host Chris McLean being arrested. He laughed, since he was on that case. That's why he was in Boston in the first place, working with the Boston police department after McLean had chosen the city to hide in after fleeing his arrest warrant for putting minors on his show in harms way.

A large, muscular man came bursting out of the kitchen, slamming Darren's coffee on the counter. The cop thanked the scary looking man, who only grunted in return. Darren walked back to his booth next to the window, and began to sip his coffee. He glanced at the wedding band on his finger, and thought of his family. It didn't work out with Heather. The day he was going to ask her out, the day he was supposed to marry Courtney, she was showing off a large engagement ring. She later married some guy named Alejandro. Darren settled down with a woman he met the next year named Katie. They had a four-year-old daughter now named Sadie, who copied everything her mother did. They were also expecting twin boys in a few months, who they were planning to name Noah and Justin.

Darren looked outside at all the people walking around, when something caught his eye. A family was walking down the street. The woman had mocha colored hair pulled back into a bun, tan skin, and onyx eyes. She was dressed in a gray sweater over her pregnant stomach, and black pants. The man had shaggy black hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. His familiar face had piercings all through it, and he was dressed in a black button up shirt and dark jeans. With them were two children, one was a boy about five-years-old, with his fathers hair and skin tone, but his mother eyes. The other child was a girl about three-years-old, with wavy mocha hair and tan skin like her mother, but her fathers blue eyes.

They were all so happy looking, enjoying the simple pleasure of being with one another. Darren contemplated going to speak with them for a moment and saying what he had wanted to say for eight years, and stood up to do so. However, he saw the man look into his wife's eyes lovingly, and then give her a simple kiss, which made the woman smile sweetly. Darren gave a small smirk at this, and sat back down. The words he wanted to say no longer mattering. He was finally perfectly content.

The family walked out of Darren's view, and out of his life once more, never to return.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
